cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Corey Bayne
Corey Bayne is a CAW superstar that has been featured in several different CAW feds but never has been in a girls vagina.Corey hopes to one day achieve his ultimate goal of getting laid but for now he makes due by being a member of the SMF Forums where he jerks off to naked pictures of also SMF Forum member/Drag Queen TripleSix. ICCW Corey's first major appearance was at ICCW's ZOMG-A-Mania, where he was Rickrolled and beaten down by Rick Astley. He then was saved by Zachary Daquiri, only to be Zach Attacked by him later. XWA-WC Corey also appeared in XWA-WC. New-WWE Corey Bayne briefly appeared in the e-fed version of New-WWE. He debuted alongside Jericho222 as part of the bWo tag team. The two almost immediately won the World Tag Team Championship. After losing them, Corey went on to win a Money in the Bank ladder match. He later cashed in on then World Heavyweight Champion John Cena (who had been knocked unconscious moments before) and pinned him to become World Heavyweight Champion. Corey's reign was short-lived, and after losing the belt, he floundered around the different brands of New-WWE before landing TNA iMPACT(later becoming WCW Nitro) where him and J222 would also win the TNA Tag Team Championship twice, They would join up with Smokey and BigBayneMachine to form the Young Gun Alliance. CoreyBayne would find alot of success in the brand and during arguments with Smokey on the show, He was traded to Raw for unknown reasons where he would go on to compete in couple matches before releases. CAWnfusion Corey Bayne recently debuted in the new CAW fed, CAWnfusion, in a battle royal. He would then be featured in a mysterious promo, having him apart of a tag team known as the "niggaz Wif mustaches". He would then deliver a promo where he would have changed skin color as well as a lower-pitched, more African American voice. Developmental CAW Organization Corey will be featured as an original CAW to New Age Wrestling's developmental league, DCO Meeshigun Random League Corey will be making his debut in the random league, MEESHIGUN RANDOM LEAGUE. Pornoman is his rival because he fucked Miley Cyrus. Special Appearances *Coreybayne would take part in the CAW Clusterfuck Rumble. He entered at no. 32, and eliminated XXXtremist. He was then eliminated by Sprite Slasher. He would last 1 minute, 45 seconds. *Coreybayne also appeared in NAW Hardcore Madness 4-25-2010 when he would beat Bret for the belt under the alias, "The Red Ranger" he would only keep the belts for a matter of seconds after revealing he was Corey. Corey would once again win the NAW Hardcore Title at NAW Hardcore Madness 4-29-2010 when he would beat Dragonzord but lose the belt almost immediately to Miley Cyrus. Championships and Career Highlights * 2x NAW Hardcore Championship * 1x World Heavyweight Championship (E-Fed version of New-WWE, not officially recognized) * 1x World Tag Team Championship w/ Jericho222 (E-Fed version of New-WWE, not officially recognized) * 2x TNA Tag Team Championship (WCW Tag Team Championship) w/ J222 (E-fed version, Not officially recognized as New-WWE CAW never had the TNA/WCW brand.) * New-WWE Money in the Bank Ladder Match Winner Finishers & Signature Moves Finishers: *''Rings of Saturn'' *'The Bayner' (Flailing Urinage to Backbreaker) Themes *"The Bad Touch" by The Bloodhound Gang (ICCW) *"Where Da Hood At" by DMX (CAWnfusion, apart of his niggaz Wif mustaches promo) Category:Something CAWful CAW